Att: Fudou
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: En el silencio de la habitación Fudou escribe una carta, ya no puede seguir ocultando lo que siente por él.


**Nombre:** Att: Fudou

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa: **"Solo el comienzo" 5/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el credito para Level 5**

**Att: Fudou**

_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Sentado muy cerca de la ventana, mi cabeza descansa en el pequeño escritorio, no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, los minutos pasan lento y el incesante movimiento de las manecillas del viejo reloj se hace audible en el frio silencio de la habitación, es de noche, afuera parece hacer frio pero eso no es importante, la tenue luz de aquella lámpara evita que cierre mis ojos, la mirada fija en aquel libro de historia al cual no entiendo ni una sola palabra, la tarea es para mañana y yo apenas si he leído 2 renglones, un suspiro sale de mi boca, intento cerrar mis ojos pero es inútil, esto no puede seguir así.

Mi situación se agrava cada vez que le pienso, me es extraño decir esto pero es que ya no puedo, le quiero y tengo miedo de ello pero ya no puedo seguir callando, no quiero seguir así, no quiero seguirlo ocultando, necesito desahogar todo aquello en mi cabeza, todo aquello que hace a mi corazón latir con fuerza, mi mirada se fija en aquella libreta, una color rojo en la que me entretengo cuando la clase es aburrida, intento sentarme derecho, tomo una pluma y con algo de miedo busco una hoja limpia, no puedo creer la estupidez que voy a hacer pero es que ya no tengo más remedio.

_"Hola Kidou apuesto a que te es extraño el recibir esto de mí y sé que estarás leyendo con algo de desconfianza pero descuida intentare expresarme lo mejor que pueda"_

Mi comienzo no era bueno pero aun así sigo escribiendo

_"Quizá te preguntaras que quiero, si acaso es broma o solo quiero hacerte perder el tiempo…la verdad es que quiero confesarte algo y lo hago por este medio porque sé que en persona jamás podría hacerlo, es más ni tan siquiera me atrevería a intentarlo, nunca pensé en hacer algo como esto pero he llegado al límite, por más que lo intente no puedo seguir ocultándolo, tú me gustas, si, ya lo dije o más bien lo escribí, no…no es una broma, yo también me sorprendí al darme cuenta, no sé exactamente en qué momento o como pasó pero de un momento a otro comencé a sentir esto, tu presencia me ponía nervioso y evitaba a toda costa el verte para no delatarme pero no podía conseguirlo, ese no se qué, que llegaba a mí y me hacia actuar como idiota, lo sé, siempre lo he sido pero es que ahora era diferente, mi atención en clases era distante, mi cabeza pensando en ti mientras que mis ojos te observaban vagamente para que no te dieras cuenta, ¿Qué te vi? No lo sé y me maldigo por eso, quizá fue tu actitud, el único que se atrevía a retarme, el único que podía ganarme, quizá me atrajo el que seas inteligente, siempre serio sin importar la situación, pudo ser tu sonrisa aquella que me dejaba sin aliento o esa mirada que tanto me encanta, tus lindos ojos que me ponen nervioso y hacen imposible evitar mi sonrojo, ¿Cómo puedes gustarme si siempre peleo contigo? Yo tampoco puedo responder ciertamente a esa pregunta, al principio quise demostrarte que no eras el mejor, esa era mi intensión hacia a ti pero con el tiempo eso paso a ser segundo plano._

_Me costaba concentrarme, mi corazón latía fuerte y las palabras me abandonaban dejándome solo frente a ti, indefenso frente aquel desagrado tuyo al verme, me lo repetí mil veces, lo que haces es estúpido, deja ya de pensar en él pero sin importar cuanto lo dijera y me lo propusiera ahí estaba yo, en plena madrugada suspirando como idiota al recordar tu rostro, imaginándome como sería si no fuera tan orgulloso, tan idiota y me atreviera a decirte a los ojos que me traes realmente loco, no puedo evitarlo, tú…el chico bueno, lindo y respetado simplemente me atrapó y por lo tanto aquí me tiene adormilado por tanto pensar, pensar si es buena idea decirte o sea mejor callar, me molesta cuando alguien se te acerca, la rabia me invade y me es difícil disimular, ya estoy arto de hacer esto, me gustas y no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada por más tiempo, te quiero, suena cursi o estúpido…júzgalo como quieras, no espero una respuesta yo tan solo quería que lo supieras, sé que no tengo oportunidades contigo pero la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿No? Creo que así era…espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo, se que no es la primera carta que te escriben porque sé que tienes muchos buitres…digo admiradores rondándote pero aun así espero ser mejor que ellos, ya se me cansó la mano así que es todo, me gustas Kidou, es enserio, dame una oportunidad y te lo demostrare de eso puedes estar seguro...Att: Fudou"_

¿Mejor que ellos? Pero que estoy diciendo, leo lentamente lo que acabo de escribir ¿En que estaba pensando? Esto es tan…estúpido ¿Cómo puedo yo decir algo como eso? me gusta, si pero en el tema del amor nunca he sido el más hábil, los minutos siguen pasando, he arrancado la hoja y mis manos la toman fuerte, lo que dice es la verdad pero…no se ¿Qué sería mejor? A veces el atreverte a hacer algo siempre lo arruina ¿Enserio me sentiré mejor después de eso? si me dice que si seré feliz pero ¿Y si la respuesta es no? No me imagino el ridículo en el cual caeré.

Mis manos tiemblan, ya es tarde, intento calmarme y apoyo mi cabeza nuevamente en la mesa, no sé porque lo hago, se que jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, no soy nadie, no tengo nada ¿Por qué elegirme? Seguro que hay personas que darían todo por verlo feliz, en ellas me incluyo y se bastante bien que yo no lo conseguiría, soy lo que la gente llama delincuente y él se merece lo mejor, alguien que siempre lo abrace, lo tome de la mano y le sonría, alguien que vaya a su casa sin importar lo tarde que sea cuando tenga un problema, alguien que sea lindo y detallista, que le diga te quiero al oído que le jure que por siempre estarán juntos, yo no puedo hacer eso, el no se merece alguien como yo.

Aquella hoja se consume entre las llamas de aquel encendedor, a veces tienes tantas cosas que decir, tanto que confesar, no te atreves…esa es la verdad, miras como las cenizas se las lleva el viento y muy dentro sabes que te has desahogado, que aunque no haya sido de frente se lo has contado a alguien, ese alguien que te guardara por siempre el secreto, aquel sentimiento disminuye y comienzas a sentirte un poco mejor, es momento de continuar con la tarea de historia…nuevamente acompañado solo por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj.


End file.
